POP! The First Bubble Kisses
by Autumn-wind-Kaze
Summary: A kinda funny/cute one-shot maybe featuring Touya and Jin, with a piece for Rinku. Touya wakes up to flying soap bubbles, then wonders if the bubbles are responsible for the loss of his first kiss. Jin says bubbles don't count, and makes Touya an offer.


POP!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any characters from Yu Yu Hakusho

Author's Note: This is most likely going to be a one-shot, and verses my darker stories; this one is going to be very cute and/or funny. And, by the way, the idea came up at my friend's graduation party, where she had bubbles for party favors. Yes, graduation. This is the reason I have time to right this – I'm done with high school! Ha! Okay, that was OOC for me…really.

POP! Touya's nose wrinkled at the strange sensation he'd just felt, and his eyes opened in puzzlement. What the hell was that? Curious, he lifted a hand to his mouth and touched his lips. That's where he felt it, right? But what was it, and why did it make a popping sound? He found nothing wrong with his lips that would cause the sound, and sat up in the grass. The sky was overcast and the air cool, and he'd fallen asleep in such bliss. Genkai had been kind enough to allow he and his friends to stay at her temple, so long as they stayed out of her way, and most days, though they were beautiful, were too warm for his liking. That day had been just cool enough to coax the ice master outside to enjoy a mild summer afternoon.

It was as Touya was glancing up at the dark clouds and wondering if it would rain when the strangest thing happened; the clear, round things Botan had called "bubbles" started blowing by. Touya blinked. He'd used soap and seen bubbles, but he'd never seen the bubbles float. They always popped after a while, and seemed far too insubstantial to go very far. As he thought this, several bubbles popped overhead, and his brow lowered as he thought. How could there be soap outside? Genkai always had soap in the kitchen or restrooms, but never outside.

Rising, he followed a fresh trail of bubbles to Jin and Rinku, who each had a container with a little plastic stick with a hole. He blinked as the other two dipped the end of the stick with a hole into the container, lifted it out and blew – and out appeared bubbles. For a moment he stood and watched as the bubbles rose higher or fell lower and eventually all popped.

"Hey Touya!" Rinku said happily, blowing more bubbles and flinging his yo-yos out to pop them. Touya nodded in acknowledgment and turned back to Jin, who was stirring the contents of the container. When he tried blowing a new stream of bubbles, only one flew out. Touya began laughing as Jin made a sad, confused face before trying again. The first bubble floated over to Touya as he was laughing, and popped on his nose. Jin and Rinku started laughing as Touya's face scrunched up and the ice master let out a sneeze. Another bubble came closer, and Touya formed an ice dagger and popped it. Jin and Rinku exchanged glances, and then smirked as they both dipped the wands and started attacking Touya with bubbles.

"We should talk Genkai into using these for training!" Rinku laughed, watching Touya dodge and pop.

"Aye! 'cept I don't see her much the type to use somethin' so harmless…" Jin responded.

"True."

"Harmless? Have you eaten one? Bleh!" Touya interjected, spitting out the soap bubble he had accidentally eaten. The other two laughed.

"Touya got kissed by a bubble!"

"Aye, I'd say he got kissed by several bubbles!"

At this Touya turned crimson, then frowned. When Jin asked him what was wrong, Touya replied, "I got my first three kisses from bubbles." Jin grinned.

"I really don't think bubbles count, boyo."

"Really?" Touya asked, hopeful.

"Aye. But if you're worried about first kisses, I could help ya with that…" Jin suggested. Touya blinked.

"Say what?" This time Jin blinked, since he knew he hadn't even spoken all that fast.

"I said-"

"I heard what you said, but what did you mean?"

"Ew…Guys, that's just wrong." Rinku said with distaste, taking his container of bubbles and walking away. Touya's complexion darkened even more as he sat down and Jin just tilted his head to one side.

"Yer turning an interesting shade there."

"Am I? I think my best friend just offered to be my first kiss, and he thinks I'm turning an interesting shade of embarrassment – no way."

"Does that mean you won't let me?"

"That means…I don't know what that means, Jin." Touya said, struggling to say yes or no. Jin plopped down next to the ice master, watching Touya's face return to its normal color. Fed up with his confusion, Touya closed his eyes and lay down, but the thought was still there.

POP!

"Hey Touya?"

"Yes Jin?"

"…That wasn't a bubble."

"It wasn't?" Touya asked, opening his eyes. He propped himself up on his elbows to look at Jin. The red head shook his head.

"Then what was that Jin?"

"Somethin' like this." After the words fled Jin's lips, Touya felt Jin's mouth over his. The touch was light enough to be confused as a bubble.

POP!

A/N: Yeah, not my best. It was kinda spur-of-the-moment writing... maybe if I'm prompted enough I'll redo it or make a cute series of one-shots with it...meh


End file.
